My Cyberchase part 1: N00b
by DawnStar86
Summary: This is the first chapter of hopefully several to come. I decided to introduce a new character to the Cybersquad...


It was Rayna's first day on the job. She looked around at the kids who sat at their computers, talking to each other and cutting up. A frown fell upon her face as a paper airplane flew by, nearly hitting her. "Ugh... I hate... freshmen..." she muttered. Why did she have to get the freshman computer class? She thought she had escaped from them after she graduated from highschool, but... that obviously wasn't the case! She had signed up for a volunteer class at the nearby high school. Being interested in becoming a teacher, she thought this would be a great way to expose herself to the routine of the job. She was very nervous, knowing that she was slightly responsible for the kids' behavior. She sighed and lowered her head. "Could you guys... please... calm down?" she asked in what seemed to her a loud voice. The kids continued their conversations with no sign of stopping. Rayna gritted her teeth.  
"Hello! People! Be quiet!" she said in a somewhat demanding voice. No use... they weren't even slightly phased. Rayna thought of giving up, for it seemed that it was no use. Finally the teacher walked in and everyone immediately got quiet, sitting in their seats. The large female teacher smiled and chuckled, leaning on her crutches.  
"They weren't too much for you, were they?" she asked. Rayna shook her head and smiled.  
"No ma'am. They were fine... I suppose..." she trailed off. The teacher worked her way to the desk, despite the crutches. Rayna just sat for now and relaxed in the silence that had fallen over the previous chaos. Soon the teacher got on with her lesson as Rayna was told to sit by and monitor, so sit she did. About twenty minutes into the class, one of the students named Matthew raised his hand.  
"Mrs Boss, may I be excused to the restroom please?" he asked. The teacher looked his way.  
"Of course, Matthew! Don't be too long, though!" she said and Matthew rose from his seat, leaving the room. Rayna saw a strange, anxious look on his face as he passed her. Rayna rolled her eyes.  
"Perv... I swear kids keep getting sicker and sicker..." she muttered to herself. The bathroom was a couple doors down from the classroom, so Rayna knew he shouldn't be gone for long. The class continued for a couple of minutes when Rayna thought she heard Matthew talking to a woman outside. She turned her head in the direction of the door and listened harder. She was now sure then that she heard Matthew talking to a woman.  
"Hmmm... skipping class to meet your girlfriend?" she thought. A devilish grin grew on her face as she stepped over to the teacher who was typing. "Mrs boss, may I get a drink of water?" she asked in an exaggerated angelic voice. The teacher smiled and nodded, not lifting her head from her typing. Rayna quietly stepped outside, just in time to see Matthew go into the bathroom. Rayna quickly walked to the door and listened. She heard Matthew talking and... that female voice again! Rayna knew she had caught him now.  
"Ah-hah! I knew it!" she said as she busted into the boy's bathroom... only to be met by a large purple-pinkish portal. She stood there for a second, wondering what was happening... then her paranoia kicked in.  
"Oh crap! What if that kid was kidnapped! What if he's hurt? Oh geez..." she said, then she noticed the portal closing. Should she jump in and chase the kid? Should she walk away like she never saw anything? The portal closed more and more as the thoughts in her head grew.  
"God... here goes nothing!"

She dove into the portal, flying through what seemed like a wormhole at a mindblowing speed, being flung about like a rag doll. "What the hell?" she screamed as she closed her eyes. It seemed like a nightmare... why did she do something this stupid? Soon she felt her body hit a floor with a thud... she kept her eyes closed, scared of what may lie before her.  
"Uh-oh!" said a male voice.  
"What is she doing here?" said another male voice, which sounded like Matthew's. Rayna's eyes immediately opened at his voice, quickly rising to her feet. She saw Matthew looking at her and a girl shaking her head.  
"Matt!" she said. Rayna made a low growl and stomped up to Matt. Matt put his hands in front of him defensively.  
"Oh no... I'm gonna get it..." he said.  
"Damn right you're gonna get it! What are you doing here? You're supposed to be in school! I'm gonna be in sooo much trouble if the teacher finds out that I let a student jump into a wormhole and go to... where ever this place is!" she said and looked around. Her eyes suddenly grew big as she noticed what stood nearby.  
"What... the hell..." she said as she looked at Digit, a cyborg bird. He smiled weakly and tipped his hat. Rayna sighed.  
"Um... m-my name's... Digit! It's nice... meeting you... PLEASE DON'T YELL AT ME!" he said, half screaming the last part as he covered his face with his hat. Rayna frowned once she realized the impression she had left on the surrounding people.  
"Oh! I'm sorry! My name's Rayna! Um... it's nice meeting you..." she said and smiled slightly at Digit. He took his hat away from his face and smiled back.  
"My name's Jackie!" said an African American girl who slapped her on the back.  
"My name's Inez! Nice meeting you!" said a Latino girl as she adjusted her glasses. Rayna laughed as they introduced themselves... then almost faint when the next person spoke.  
"Hi. My name is... Motherboard... I'm sorry we... had to be introduced on... such unusual terms..." said the huge screen above with a woman's face on it... or what seemed like a woman.  
"What... are you?" Rayna asked.  
"It's a long story! Right now, we've got a job to do!" Matt said. Motheboard nodded.  
"That's right. Hacker... is selling his corrupt version of wig gel... making people sleep... and not waking up." she said. Rayna laughed.  
"Wig gel? You're kidding..." she said. Inez walked past Rayna and spoke to Motherboard.  
"Motherboard, we're ready!" she said. A portal appeared next to the kids.  
"Be careful, children..." Motherboard said as the kids jumped into the portal, floowed by Digit. Rayna stood by and watched as they disappeared, a puzzled look on her face. She looked up at Motherboard and put her hands on her hips.  
"Care to explain?" she asked.  
"I... can explain a little bit..."

Rayna sat on the floor, listening intently as Motherboard explained Cyberspace, about The Hacker and why the kids had been brought there. Soon a man walked in with what looked like a light bulb on his head. Rayna stood up and looked at the man inquisitively.  
"Who... what are you?" she asked. The man walked up to her with a slight frown.  
"So this is the girl that followed Matthew here?" he asked Motherboard.  
"Yes... Dr Marbles..." she said. Rayna scratched her head, still puzzled.  
"Um... why do you have a light bulb for a head?" she asked. Dr Marbles looked a her.  
"People in Cyberspace are a little different than those on Earth. My name is Dr Marbles." he said and offered to shake Rayna's hand. She looked down at the hand.  
"Um... are you going to shock me?" she asked. Marbles couldn't help but to laugh.  
"No, it's perfectly safe." he said, and with that Rayna shook his hand with a smile. Dr Marbles looked up at Motherboard.  
"Are the children handling the current situation?" he asked. Motherboard gave what seemed like a nod.  
"Yes, they have been sent... to the Hacker's factory to stop the... gel machine." she said.  
"Good, I hope all go-" Dr Marbles was interrupted by a flash on Motherboard's screen. Jackie's face appeared on the screen.  
"Motherboard! Matt and Inez were caught by Hacker!" she said. Motherboard's face reappeared.  
"Jackie! You must... destroy the machine... and save them. Is Digit still there?" she asked. Jackie's face was on the screen now.  
"Yeah, Mother B. We're inside of the factory but we're completely lost. Do you have a map?" she asked.  
"I can send one... wait a moment..." Motherboard said. After a minute, Digit came on.  
"Motherboard, we're not getting anything!" he said. Marbles began typing on a control panel below Motherboard.  
"Hmmm... it looks like your messaging has been disabled, probably because of the virus. We won't be able to send it." Dr Marbles said. Rayna was tired of sitting back in a crisis... after all, she was no coward.  
"Hey! I can give it to them! Can you print the map?" she said. Motherboard nodded and a paper soon came out of a nearby printer. Marbles picked up the paper and looked at it.  
"Are sure you want to help? This isn't a game." Marbles asked. Rayna nodded. Marbles handed her the map and she examined it. "Okay, so the red marker is where Jackie and the bird guy are, right?" she said.  
"That's right. Please be careful." Marbles said. Rayna folded up the paper and put it in her pocket.  
"Thank you, Rayna..." Motherboard said, and a portal appeared nearby. Rayna smiled at Marbles and hopped in. She flew through the wormhole and came out in front of a factory. Rayna looked up at the building and then looked around... it was a huge city, far bigger than any she had been in. "Okay... maybe I was a little in over my head..." she said. She went to the front door of the factory and tried to open it. It was locked.  
"I kinda figured that..." she said and began walking around the building. "There's gotta be a way in somewhere..."

Delete watched a TV screen with cartoon characters on it while Buzz walked away from the room that held Matt and Inez. He walked up to the TV and changed the channel to what looked like a survellience camera's screen. "Buzz! I was watching that!" Delete whined.  
"Da boss said to make sure no one gets in, so that's what we gotsa do, Dee-Dee!" Buzz said. Delete slumped down in his chair and mumbled. A frown fell on Buzz's face.  
"If we don't keep people out den da boss is gonna get angry!" he said. Delete got up and changed the channel back to the cartoons.  
"Delete! I told you..." Buzz said. Delete sat back down.  
"But Buzzie! It won't hurt to watch a little!" Buzz was getting angry now.  
"No!" he said and changed it back. The two began arguing and soon Hacker walked in after hearing the commotion.  
"What is the meaning of this, you disfunctional duncebuckets?!" he yelled, causing them both to freeze immediately. Hacker foot tapped while he waited on an answer. Delete and Buzz laughed weakly and backed up. "Did it ever occur to you that if those two Earth brats are here, then that tin turkey and the other girl can't be far behind?" he asked.  
"Um... well... maybe, boss..." Buzz said. Hacker made a low growl and turned the TV back to the survellience channel. On one section of the screen he saw a figure walking around. Hacker zoomed the screen in on that section and saw a young woman, looking around the outside of the factory.  
"Ah-hah! We have company! You two stay here and keep watching while I meet our guest." he said with a slight laugh. Buzz and Delete nodded.  
"Yes sir"  
"All clear!" they said. Hacker left to investigate the intruder.  
"Hey, Matt. Who do you think it is?" Inez asked. Matt shrugged.  
"Not sure, Nezzie." Matt said. Inez frowned.  
"Don't call m-" "Nezzie!"

Rayna had walked all the way around the building and couldn't find anyway to get in. She was now standing at the entrance again, staring at the doors.  
"This was harder than I thought... I figured all those video games I played would help some, but I guess not..." she muttered. She went up to the door and pulled the handle again. No luck. She turned around and was met by a tall, green man in a purple cloak... The Hacker. She froze at the tall, grimicing figure who seemed to be more built than anyone she ever encountered before. He walked up the steps and met her with a frown.  
"Ah! Um... excuse me!" she said blushing with a nervous grin. Hacker didn't look too happy.  
"Do you have any idea who's property that you're tresspassing onto?" he asked. Rayna frowned and fumbled her fingers together nervously.  
"Um, I believe it's a man who goes by The Hacker... would you happened to have seen him?" she asked. Hacker's eyes grew and a smile crept upon his face. He had realized that this girl had no clue who he was.  
"The Hacker? Why, I don't think I've seen him around here. May I ask why?" he asked, leaning in closer to her. Rayna raised her head to look up at him, meeting his gaze with her bright green eyes. She laughed slightly and clasped her hands tightly.  
"Well, um, I was told that some kids were trapped inside and I came to..." Rayna froze as she began talking. Wait... was this Hacker? She didn't bother getting a description of the man, so she wasn't sure. He did look kind of suspicious though. Hacker looked down at her with a sly grin. "And you came to... what?" he asked. Rayna was sure now. This was definately Hacker. He just seemed to be taunting her ignorance of him.  
"I came... tooo... uhhhh... interview him! Once I heard that the great Hacker was here, I couldn't pass up the opportunity!" she said and quickly grabbed her digital camera and notepad from her messenger bag. Hacker raised his head, slightly suspicious, holding a finger to his chin on thought. "Well... she looks alot older than any of those brats..." he thought to himself. Rayna looked up at him and smiled. Hacker shrugged, now that his ego had been pricked, and put his hand on Rayna's shoulder.  
"Why, my lady, you're speaking to none other than The Hacker himself!" he said. Rayna began writing on her notepad.  
"Ah! It's an honor to meet you, sir! My name is Rayna with the Cyber Enquirer!" she said. Hacker raised his head proudly and nodded.  
"Ah, yes... it's always a pleasure to meet someone as superb as myself. Of course, I am slightly suspicious of the fact that you didn't know who I was." he said looking down at her. Rayna frowned and scratched the back of her head, trying to come up with an excuse.  
"Well, um... you see, I'm not from around these parts. I'm from the backwaters, if you catch my drift." she said. Hacker cocked an eyebrow at this, causing Rayna to believe that she had made a mistake.  
"Um... well, I came here as an intern for the local newspaper office. It was pretty hard to find this place, seeing as how I'm not used to the big city and all..." she trailed off, looking up at Hacker with the widest grin that she could, trying to hide the fact that she was lying. Hacker twisted his lips in suspicion and shrugged once again.  
"Very well. Let's begin this interview... I am a busy man after all." he said. Rayna sighed in relief and nodded.  
"So... tell me, is this the factory where you produce your famous wig gel?" she asked. "Of course! It goes through a long process of adding and taking away different minerals until you get just the right product that is sure to hold any hair!" he boasted. Rayna continued writing.  
"Would it be too much to ask for a tour?" she asked. Hacker smiled and unlocked the door.  
"Of course! Come right in and observe my creation in the making!"

Rayna followed Hacker into the huge factory. The sound of machinery filled the air as she looked about. Hacker closed the door behind her and locked it, making Rayna somewhat nervous about being there alone with him. "So, where shall we begin?" Hacker asked as he clapped his hands together. Rayna thumped her pen on her notepad as she thought.  
"How about what minerals are used to create the wig gel?" she asked. Hacker held his hand up to his chin in thought.  
"That's all very interesting indeed, but wouldn't you rather hear about my deeds wreaking havoc across cyberspace?" he asked. Rayna nodded and smiled.  
"Yes sir, I would love to! Please... begin when you're ready, sir." she said, getting her pen ready. She actually was a little interested in hearing about this since Motherboard had barely treaded the subject before. Hacker held his head high and began walking.  
"Right this way! I'd rather not stand around this loud machinery." he said. Rayna nodded and followed. "Well, let's start at the beginning. Ever since I felt power surge through my circuitry, I knew that I was destined for great things! My thirst for power could only be equaled by my thirst for knowledge. Alas, I was working for that miserable melancholic Marbles and that weak, insolent Motherboard which only limited how high I could fly. So I decided to betray the two and break out of my prison. I immediately began my reign of chaos, conquering cybersite after cybersite. Any questions so far?" Hacker asked, looking back to Rayna who was furiously writing everything down.  
"Um... well... I suppose I have one. How did you begin working for Dr Marbles and Motherboard?" she asked. Hacker sighed at this and scrunched his brow together.  
"I was created to work for Motherboard, to protect her from any threat that may rise against her. Of course, this meant that I was good at one point. That was the past, though! Now, as I rise to overthrow Motherboard and take my seat at the thrown of monarchy, I am fueled by the powers of chaos and corruption!" he boasted. Rayna was somewhat confused. "So... you were created?" Rayna asked. Hacker scowled somewhat at this.  
"I do believe that's what I said. I'm a cyborg... are you sure you're from this world?" he asked, taking a closer look at Rayna. He had, after all, taken notice of the fact that she looked stangely similar to the other earthlings. A nervous smile spread across her face as she realized that she was about to blow her cover.  
"Um, yes sir. I just... hadn't realized that you were a cyborg. I apologize..." she said shyly. Hacker contiuned looking at her for a moment and then cocked his head inquisitively.  
"There's something... strange about you. What cybersite are you from?" he asked. Rayna froze. "Quick! Say something! Hurry!" she thought to herself. "I... uh... er, I'm not quite sure. I was raised in... an orphanage. So... yeah..." she trailed off. The answer didn't seem to completely satisfy Hacker.  
"Really? Hmmm..." she said. Rayna's palms began sweating as she laughed nervously.  
"Yes sir..." she said. Hacker shrugged and smiled. He began walking again, much to Rayna's relief.  
"Very well, then. Now, as I was saying... oh yes! Eventually, through my reign, Marbles captured and exiled me to the Northern Frontier, draining my energy supply in the process. I wouldn't let this hold me back, though! Like the phoenix, I rose from the ashes and came back with a vengence. I attacked Motherboard with a virus, almost completely disabling her and then captured Marbles. Just as I was about to do away with the two altogether, Motherboard's little helpers foiled my plan." he said. He looked back to Rayna to see if she had any questions. Rayna looked up at him during the silence, wondering why he had stopped. She looked behind her to find nothing and then looked back at Hacker. Then it dawned on her that Hacker was giving her time to ask questions.  
"Oh! I apologize! Um... being in the presence of someone such as yourself has somewhat set me on edge." she said. Hacker laughed.  
"Ah, so true. I tend to do that alot. I was hoping that your intelligence wasn't quite that lacking." he said with a slight chuckle. Rayna laughed at this and set her pen down.  
"Oh, no sir. I'm no Einstein, but I'm no monkey either. Even Einstein, though, wasn't very bright to some." she said. Hacker gave a sly grin.  
"True, also. What you lack in intelligence though, you make up in looks." he said. Rayna blushed with a giggle and smile.  
"Wow... I'm not sure if I should take that as an insult or a compliment." she said. Hacker held his head high, giving a tug at his bowtie.  
"Heh-heh... I'll let you be the judge of that." he said with a wink. He turned around and began walking again. Rayna laughed to herself and followed.  
"Geez... oy vey!"

Jackie and Digit were hiding behind some boxes, trying to figure out what to do. Jackie was pacing back and forth.  
"I thought Rayna was supposed to meet us! Where is she?" Jackie said quietly to Digit. Digit shrugged.  
"How should I know? I'm not a mind reader." he said. Jackie stopped pacing and sighed.  
"I know, but... I'm just worried Didge." she said. Soon she perked her head as she heard voices coming.  
"I think someone's there, Jacks!" Digit said. The two ducked down and peered over the side of a box. Hacker and Rayna were coming closer as they continued their interview.  
"And that's how I took over Cyberchase! If it weren't for those meddling kids, then I would still be perched atop the throne of monarchy, ruling all of existence!" Hacker said. Rayna was still writing in her notepad.  
"Wow... that's amazing! Truly a great tale of wits and whim!" Rayna said. Jackie laughed to herself.  
"I can't believe it. She's actually tricking Hacker!" she whispered. Rayna pulled her camera back out.  
"Would you mind if I took a picture sir?" she asked. Hacker was now tied around her finger.  
"That would not be a problem at all! Go ahead, my lady! Snap away!" he said, and so Rayna did. After a few shots, Hacker's phone started ringing.  
"A moment, please." he said and walked over to the side to answer the phone. Rayna nodded and stayed in place, making sure to look around.  
"This better be good!" he said to Buzz, who was on the other line. "I just saw da other kid and Digit sneaking around somewhere, boss!" Buzz said. Hacker smiled at this and laughed.  
"Hah-hah... where are they? I want to find them now and teach them a lesson for trying to foil my plans!" he said. Buzz laughed slightly.  
"Well... I'm not quite sure boss..." he said. Hacker frowned at this.  
"I'll be there right away!" he said. Meanwhile Rayna had pulled out the map while Hacker wasn't looking and slid it into her notepad, placing it under a few pages to keep it safe from Hacker. She studied the map for a second and figured out where she was... and then noticed that Jackie and Digit shouldn't be too far away. She looked to her left and and scanned the area. She immediately noticed Digit and Jackie hiding behind a box. She winked at them, trying to give them a sign. She then turned her attention to Hacker, who was just ending his phone call.  
"I have some business I must attend to! If you'd like, one of my assistants could continue the tour." Hacker said, walking back over to her. Rayna nodded with a smile.  
"That would be just fine sir!" she said. Hacker gave a devilish smile and winked.  
"Please, The Hacker would be fine." he said. Rayna laughed nervously.  
"Very well, Hacker, it was a pleasure meeting you." she said.  
"The pleasure was all mine, madam. Perhaps we could meet again?" he said, handing Rayna a piece of paper. Rayna blushed and took the paper.  
"Um... er... sure. Why not..." she trailed off with a nervous grin. Hacker gave a sharp smile.  
"Very well, then! 'Til next we meet!" he said and took her hand, giving it a quick kiss and began to leave. Digit could hardly contain his laughter. Soon Hacker left the room and Rayna let out a long sigh as she looked down at the piece of paper that Hacker handed her. "Hmph... digits..." she said and put the paper in her pocket. Jackie and Digit began laughing uncontrollably. Rayna looked over at them with a puzzled look.  
"What's so funny?" she asked, walking over to them. Digit composed himself and bowed down to Rayna in a gentleman-like manner.  
"The pleasure was all mine, madam." he said mockingly and began laughing again. Rayna stuck her tongue out at him.  
"Don't mind him, Rayna. You have to admit though... it was kinda funny." she said with giggle. "Well, I just have that kind of effect on people... heh-heh..." Rayna said. She pulled out the map and handed it to Jackie. "I should get back. Hacker's assistant, whoever that it, should be coming soon." she said and walked back to the where she was standing.  
"Good luck, Rayna!" Digit said. Rayna replied with a thumbs up.

Hacker walked into the room that Buzz and Delete were in and looked down at Delete.  
"Delete! I want you to go out to the main room and finish giving a tour to that woman. Try not to mess anything up... do I make myself clear?" he said. Delete nodded and left the room. Buzz looked up at Hacker nervously as he walked over to the survellience TV and rewound the tape.  
"Hey, boss... watcha doin'?" Buzz asked. "I'm trying to find out where those two intruders are. Now if this stupid tape will just rewind..." he trailed off. Buzz almost gasped when he looked at the tape sitting out next to the TV. Hacker slapped the TV, mumbling under his breath.  
"Um... boss?" Buzz said. Hacker looked down at him.  
"I think we forgot something..." Buzz said, pointing at the tape. Hacker tighted his hands into fist and growled. He then gained his composure and kept a calm voice.  
"You... forgot something, Buzz? If we don't have the tape... then how are we going to know where that bird and the brat are?" he asked softly. Buzz knew he was about to get it. He began to shake.  
"Um... I don't know... boss..." he gulped. Hacker frowned.  
"Well, then... I EXPECT YOU TO FIND THEM IMMEDIATELY!!!" he screamed. Buzz nodded several times, followed be several 'yes sir's as he rushed out of the room. Hacker sighed and walked over to the room that Matt and Inez were in, looking through the barred window. He supposed that picking at the kids would help him get over his henchmen's incompetence.  
"So, kiddies, how does it feel knowing that your friends are about to fall into my clutches?" he laughed.  
"Whatever, Hacker. You haven't won yet..." Matt said with a frown.  
"Oh, but I have... soon your pals will be right here beside you and there will be nothing you can do but watch me take over Cyberspace!" he continued laughing.  
"Hacker, you won't get away with this. Someone's going to stop you!" Inez said. Hacker looked down at her with an evil grin. "Hah-hah... and who exactly do you expect to do that?" he said. Inez and Matt both were silent. Hacker chuckled slightly.  
"Just as I was suspected. Just give up, kiddies! There's no hope..." he said. Matt began to get angry.  
"Never, Hacker! You're nothing but a washed up cyborg! You haven't beat us yet and you never will!" Matt laughed. Hacker's face immediately dropped. He opened the door and grabbed Matt by the collar of his shirt, lifting him into the air.  
"First of all, boy, it's THE Hacker! Secondly, no one and I mean NO one insults the Hacker! Do you understand?" he said with a growl. Inez saw an opportunity to escape. She got on her hands and knees behind Hacker and signaled for Matt to follow. Matt lifted his legs and pushed forward on Hacker's chest, causing him to trip over Inez and fall backwards. Inez and Matt quickly ran past Hacker and escaped.  
"You irritating earth-brats! Get back here, now!" he screamed as he climbed back to his feet and chased after the kids.

Delete walked up to Rayna and smiled shyly.  
"Hi... my name is Delete and the boss said to give you a tour!" he said. Rayna smiled back.  
"My name's Rayna. Where shall we begin?" she asked. Delete scratched his head.  
"Um... I'm not too sure... well, this is the factory." Delete said as he pointed up to the ceiling. Rayna giggled.  
"Yeah, I was kinda suspecting that... is there anything else around here that might be interesting?" she said. Delete shrugged. "There's a machine... and a conveyor belt... but me and Buzzie stay in the surveillance room! We make sure that no one gets in or out!" Delete said, somewhat proud of himself.  
"Really? Sooooooo... what happens to the people that get in?" she said. "We lock 'em up, just like the boss told us to! We already caught two people!" Delete said. "Wow! Would you mind showing me the surveillance room?" Rayna asked as she leaned towards Delete, fluttering her eyes. Delete frowned.  
"Why do you want to see that place? It's boring..." Rayna winked.  
"Well, Mr Hacker said I could have a tour of the WHOLE factory, so I just figured that I should see the surveillance room too." she said. Delete shrugged and began to walk away.  
"Okay. Well, follow me then." he said. Rayna smiled and jogged slightly to catch up to him. Right as they were about to get to the surveillance room, the door busted open as Matt and Inez ran out. They pushed Delete down as they ran past the two, trying to escape from the Hacker. Hacker followed close after them, almost knocking Rayna over in the process.  
"Hey!" Rayna yelled as she regained her balance. Delete got up and chased the kids also, leaving Rayna there to figure out what was going on. "Well... might as well join 'em!" she said and took off after the kids. Matt and Inez ran around boxes and machinery until they were cornered with no where else to run. "No! There's gotta be somewhere else to go!" Matt said. Hacker walked slowly up to them and gave a grimicing smile.  
"Hee-hee... nowhere else to run, kiddies!" he said. Rayna caught up to them and hid behind a box, trying to figure out what to do. Soon a jungle cry was heard as a figure was seen swinging towards the kid on a rope. It was Jackie, hanging from a hook on the end of the rope. "Jackie! I knew you'd find us!" Inez said as Jackie swung down to them. Matt and Inez grabbed on as the rope flew higher, allowing them to land on top of a tower of boxes. Rayna began to climb the boxes to reach them.  
"No! No! No! Not again!!!" Hacker screamed as he stomped on the ground. Delete stood by in confusion.  
"Um... boss... that reporter lady is climbing up to the kids." he said as he pointed towards Rayna. Hacker gasped.  
"I've been tricked! No one outwits the Hacker!" he said as he began to climb the boxes as well. Meanwhile Digit was at the main valve for the wig gel machine with wrench in hand. He put the wrench around the valve and began turning it, but it was putting up a fight. "Hey, Digit. Need a hand?" Buzz laughed as he approached Digit.  
"Very funny, Buzz, but I think I got this one!" he said and turned harder. Buzz ran up to Digit to grab him, but not before Digit screwed the valve off, causing a river of wig gel to burst out of the tank. Digit quickly flew as Buzz was caught in the flow.  
"Score one for the Didge!" he said and flew over to the kids who were still perched atop the boxes. The wig gel flowed towards Rayna, Delete and Hacker as they climbed to the top. Rayna looked over the edge of the boxes and then looked towards the kids. Hacker climbed ahead of her, standing betwen her and the kids. "Um... heh... hi, Hacker!" she giggled slightly as Hacker approached her. He was not amused. Delete was close behind as they cornered her on the edge.  
"I do not appreciate being tricked like that, woman! As soon as I capture you, those meddling friends of yours are next!" he said and made a leap towards Rayna. Rayna quickly stepped out of the way, causing Hacker to fall over the edge. He grabbed the edge of the box and dangled over the lake of wig gel. Delete ran past Rayna and reached for Hacker.  
"Boss! I'm here!" he said. Rayna began to climb the boxes again to reach the kids. "Don't help me, you dimwit! Get the girl!" Hacker yelled at Delete. "Yes sir!" Delete said and turned toward Rayna, chasing after her. Just as Delete was about to catch her, Digit swooped in, hitting Delete with enough force to send him flying over the edge. "Digit! My hero!" Rayna said and continued climbing the boxes. "That's my name! Now let's go home!" he said as they finally reached the top. A portal appeared before them and they jumped in. Before Digit entered the portal he waved at Hacker and laughed.  
"Now that's what I call a sticky siuation!" he said and then left. Hacker screamed in anger as he managed to get on another box. Delete and Buzz climbed up next to him.  
"Boss! Are you okay?" Buzz asked and walked up to Hacker. Hacker shook in rage "I'm fine! Just fine! But those kids, that bird and hat girl won't be once I see them again! Just wait and see!" he said. Delete patted Hacker on the back.  
"Yeah, it's okay boss. We know you will."

Meanwhile, at Control Central, Digit and the humans appeared out of the portal.  
"Good job, children. I'm very... proud of you." Motherboard said. The kids laughed as they got readjusted to the calm atmosphere of the area.  
"Hey! What about me and Rayna! We deserve some credit!" Digit said. Motherboard nodded.  
"Of course, Digit. Thank you all... for stopping Hacker's... scheme once again." she said. Jackie slapped Rayna on the back and laughed.  
"And thanks to the newest member of the Cybersquad! Right, Rayna?" she said. Rayna scratched the back of her head nervously and laughed.  
"Um... I... uh..." she said. "Oh, c'mon Rayna! You did great out there!" Matt said. Rayna shrugged.  
"Please?" Inez said, stepping up to her. Rayna gave a deep sigh.  
"Sure... why not." she said. Jackie gave her another slap on the back, sending her forward slightly.  
"Yeah! That's the spirit! Three cheers for Rayna!" she said. Motherboard smiled down on them as they cheered. "The more... the merrier."


End file.
